El circo de Itachi
by SasoDei156
Summary: Noche de insomnio con Tobi e Itachi, y un circo extraño imaginado por el Uchiha


Hola a todos xD, neeee aquí les traigo un fic cortito que hice para una misión del metroflog nwn, admito O-O no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo y escuchando mi musica, se me ocurrió hacer esto.

Mi inspiración fue "Dark Woods Circus" canción de Vocaloid, de ahí la idea pero modificada al estilo Akatsuki nwn que ya sabrán OwO son mi trauma nwn jeje en fin los dejo leyendo.

Disclaimer: Como siempre digo, Akatsuki no me pertenece todos ellos son obra de Kishimoto-sama nwn ¡Alábenlo! ÒwÓ

"El circo de Itachi"

By: Dark-Deidi

(En noches de insomnio, cosas disparatas se nos pueden ocurrir, en el caso Itachi deja volar su imaginación creando...una locura.

1:30 am, habitación de Tobi, este tiene insomnio)

-No, no con una canción de cuna no funcionara- hizo puchero-Además me da miedo como cantas Itachi-san-

-Maldito seas Tobi- dijo molesto Itachi- Bien yo ya no se como hacer que te de sueño, es mas ¿por que demonios estoy haciendo esto?-

-¿Por qué Pein-sempai te lo ordeno?- contesto sonriente

-Tsk, cierto- suspiro resignado- Bien entonces- miro hacia otro lado molesto- Que quieres que haga para que te duermas, no quieres que te cante, no quieres ver la televisión ni molestar a Kisame-

(Silencio incomodo...Tobi pensaba)

-El que se quedara dormido aquí seré yo si no se apura- pensó Itachi dando un largo bostezo

-¡Cuéntale un cuento a Tobi!- grito de repente asustando al Uchiha

-¿¡Estas idiota!?...Yo no se me ningún cuento-

-Entonces inventa uno Itachi-san, se creativo-

-No, nada, no tengo imaginación para crear un cuento-

-Entonces le diré a Pein-sempai-

-Bien, bien- suspiro, y se quedo pensando

(Alguien entro...era Deidara quien venia algo molesto)

-¡Itachi no dejes tu capa tirada a media sala, casi me caigo con ella, un!- deja caer la capa del moreno al suelo y salió de la habitación de Tobi, azotando la puerta

(El de los ojos carmesí miro por unos instantes su capa que se encontraba tirada, miro la puerta por donde se había ido el rubio y su imaginación comenzó a funcionar…)

-¡Bien!- grita emocionado Itachi, se levanta de la cama y levanta su capa poniéndosela-¡Bienvenido seas al circo de Itachi!- sonrisa malévola

Tobi solo miraba con emoción

-Y espero que con este ridículo que hare te de sueño- pensó y prosiguió –Aquella noche, oscura y tétrica, un pequeño rubio caminaba tranquilamente por las calles con el anuncio de un nuevo circo que había llegado a la cuidad en sus manos, caminaba y caminaba en busca de este circo que solo funcionaba por las noches- hizo una pausa dramática y prosiguió-Al llegar a un callejón oscuro miro enojado el cartel…_"Este anuncio es un fraude, un"…_dijo y arrojo el cartel al suelo, cayendo este a los pies de una persona, la cual el rubio ignoro por completo…_"¿No logras verlo?"…_dijo el extraño atrayendo así la atención del pequeño, quien lo miro con incertidumbre en sus ojitos azules…-

-¡Deidara-sempai!- grito emocionado Tobi

-Si, si es Deidara, no interrumpas- lo miro enojado y prosiguió- _"El circo esta cerca, ¿Quieres verlo?"_…dijo el extraño…_"Etto...si, a eso venia pero yo no veo nada, un…además no debo hablar con desconocidos"_…dijo con temor el rubio, la otra persona salió de entre las sombras dejando verse por completo, aquel desconocido tenia el cabello rojo, una mirada penetrante color miel con aspecto tenebroso, sonreía con malicia…_"Vamos, el circo esta cerca, sígueme, te divertirás"_...-

-¡Sasori-san!- volvió a interrumpir Tobi

-¡Si, si ya cállate!- le grito molesto, aclaro su garganta y siguió- El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en el oscuro callejón, dudoso, el pequeño Dei lo siguió…_"En este circo existen cosas nunca antes vistas, el director es un hombre misterioso, muy alto y de mirada escalofriante color sangre"_…Dei se estremeció, miro hacia el frente y ahí estaba la gran carpa negra…_"Diviértete y disfrútalo"_…dijo el pelirrojo entregándole de nuevo el cartel que antes había tirado y desapareciendo entre las sombras, el rubio lo miro algo asustado, su atención fue atraída por una luz azul oscuro proveniente del interior del circo, con paso dudoso se adentro…- se detuvo para tomar aire

-¡Genial Itachi-san!... ¡Prosiga, prosiga!- dijo emocionado

-Ya voy, ya voy- suspiro y siguió- Adentro del lugar, no había gente, ni una sola persona…Dei, distraído mirando el lugar no noto la presencia de otra persona a un lado suyo..._"Bienvenido"_…dijo aquel hombre, alto ojiverde el cual cubría su rostro con el cuello de una negra gabardina..._"¿Tienes con que pagar tu entrada?"_…pregunto a lo cual el rubio lo miro molesto y mostrándole el cartel..._"Aquí dice entrada gratis, un"_…-

-Ese es Kakuzu-san-

-Si, ¡ya no me interrumpas!- siguió- El sujeto miro al ojiazul molesto y sin mas lo dejo pasar, Dei siguió adentrándose al circo miro unas enormes jaulas frente de el y a una persona detrás de estas..._"Bienvenido a mi hermoso circo"_…dijo…_"Prepárate a ver cosas que jamás has visto"_...-

-¿Itachi-san?-volvió a interrumpir

-Si soy yo, y si vuelves a interrumpir te doy un zape-

-Bien, bien-

-El pequeño Dei se acerco a una de las jaulas… donde pudo ver a una mujer, su rostro se veía triste y tenia un aspecto extraño y deforme…_"Vaya, un"_…dijo con asombro…_"Soy la mujer de papel, esa siempre fue mi afición y ahora me convertí en ella"_...dijo con melancolía..._"No me gusta vivir así...me duele la mirada de extrañeza de las personas que vienen a este circo, soy un bicho raro, no quiero morir aquí"_…Dei asustado dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que la chica asomaba su mano derecha por en medio de la reja, el pequeño dirigió su mirada hacia el director, pero de inmediato lo ignoro para dirigirse hacia otra jaula, donde se encontraba un chico…_"El que nunca muere"_…dijo el director sin mirar al rubio..._"Y a quien va a importarle si muero o no, mi vida ya se ha destruido desde que conocí la inmortalidad"..._Aquel chico peliblanco tenia una daga clavada en su pecho...-

-¡Oh! … ¡Hidan-san también esta en el circo!- interrumpió de nuevo recibiendo una mirada asesina de Itachi

-Tenia su mirada baja y perdida…_"Es triste no poder morir"_…dijo, el rubio horrorizado se alejo de la jaula..._"Aquí todos se ven tristes, un"..._susurro el pequeño, volvió a mirar al director quien no lo miraba, volvió a ignorarlo y miro hacia otra jaula, que se encontraba oscura, no se podía distinguir a quien estaba dentro..._"El hombre tiburón, se hace llamar"_…dijo el director, el rubio se acerco mas notando una silueta hasta el fondo..."_¿No se supone que un circo debería ser alegre, un?"_...Volvió su mirada al director, este lo miro y sonrío con malicia..._"No todo debe ser alegre, pequeño"_...dijo, Dei noto como la silueta enorme del director se desvanecía, su primer impulso fue salir corriendo del circo...-

-¿Deidara-sempai se asusto?- dijo curioso Tobi

Itachi bostezo, ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo a un lado de la puerta –Si, Dei salio corriendo del circo de Itachi, donde...-bostezo- Nunca hay felicidad- dio un ultimo bostezo y se quedo dormido.

(Tobi se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Itachi, haciendo esfuerzo logro llevarlo hasta su cama…)

-Gracias por el cuento Itachi-san- dijo alegre- Ahora... ¡Veré la televisión!- dijo emocionado y salio del cuarto hacia la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sip aquí termina nwn, sinceramente es la locura mas grande que he escrito ¡-¡ y todo por 30 puntos en una mision pero bien vale la pena jeje espero sus reviews, reclamos, amenazas, tomatazos...lo que ustedes gusten nwn jeje

Sayo!!


End file.
